


El Forajido

by OliveTheHobbit



Series: Phandom Fic Fests: Smuts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Phil Lester, Dildos, M/M, Omega Dan Howell, Phandom Fic Fest: Flash Sex Toys Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: Phil is a beta. Dan is an omega. Phil needs a little help to take care of him during a heat.Written for the Phandom Fic Fests: Flash Fest Sex Toy Themed.





	El Forajido

**Author's Note:**

> Wooohoo, first smut I've written solely on English (most of my things are translations from Portuguese, since I rather write in my main language), but I'm proud of it
> 
> Hope y'all like it :3

It was something Phil was still not quite used to.

 

See, he was a beta, and as every beta, his life was not a fuzzy mess of hormones and heats and ruts. He was a pretty plain guy, to be honest.

 

Being born in a family surrounded by betas also made him not have as much contact with omegas and alphas until college. Sure, some of his childhood friends were from other sexes, but they were children.

 

Now, everything was different.

 

He was sharing his apartment with an omega guy called Dan. He was pretty nice, PJ had introduced them at a party a long while ago.

 

He was cute, Phil had thought back then, but obviously an omega, and omegas never wanted something serious with a beta.

 

And maybe that was the whole problem. Phil was 25 now, and all he wanted was to settle down a bit. Find a nice person to date, then marry, then have babies.

 

It wasn't in his dreamt plans that Dan, the omega, would drop out of college and be without a place to live. And of course, it wasn't in his plans that PJ couldn't accept him in his house.

 

But mainly, it wasn't in his plans falling in love with Dan instantly like that. 

 

He was perfect. Made for Phil, even. They could talk about anything for hours. They had the same likes and almost the same dislikes. They could spend the whole weekend laying down on the sofa, lazily playing mario kart and eating pizza, or have sex while it was raining hard outside, and Dan wouldn't even complain that he was still using socks.

 

But there were some things.

 

Every now and then, walking outside, an alpha would growl at them, which Phil always found extremely ridiculous and animalistic, but it would always make Dan cling to his arm, looking for protection. But what could Phil do against a walking wall of muscles?

 

Sometimes, Dan would start to be insanely hungry and eat everything in their fridge, which resulted in an unexpected visit to a supermarket, something that Phil always avoided because of his general social weirdness. But it was for Dan, so it was worth it.

 

Sporadically, Dan would get moody and sensitive, and get every single pillow from the flat and lay on the bed for the whole day. Sometimes, it was related to his sexual hormones. Sometimes, to another kind of those.

 

In those times, Phil would get uncertain about how to help.

 

Another thing Phil was unsure about how to deal was Dan's heats.

 

Well... It was... Something.

 

In the beginning, Phil really had tried to fake up an alpha.

 

Don't get him wrong, it was what the whole world was expecting. He was dating an omega, and if he didn't want to lose him, he needed to at least pretend to be an alpha.

 

Something that... Didn't work at all.

 

His performance was laughable. He tried to bite, growl and to boss Dan around, and while Dan had considered it 'kinky' and 'funny' in the beginning, he just couldn't keep pretending. He was not an alpha.

 

Even his anatomy was not made for enduring the thousands of rounds needed during his boyfriend's heat. It was useless to pretend.

 

They talked about it and Dan reassured him that he didn't need an alpha. He wanted Phil the way he was. The end.

 

And in that night, while drinking a soft drink after dinner, they looked up on the internet for something.

 

It was not a simple _something_ , it was a _huge something._

9 1/4 inches long. 2 inches wide.

 

Holy crap.

 

Phil was not considered a small guy, but... Jesus.

 

But Dan's eyes were shining looking at that thing, and... Phil wanted to make him happy.

 

So they bought it and went to bed early, for a nice beta-omega sex session.

 

One day, the _el forajido_ appeared in their house, nicely packed. Dan did smile and got excited, but it was soon left behind in their wardrobe, cause with Christmas and new years coming, they basically had no time for themselves.

 

And now, three months later, with them sweating on the bed while Dan moaned endlessly, his whole body throbbing for more and more pleasure, he was reminded of it.

 

"The dildo... Just... Gimme the dildo."

 

They had just finished the third round of a heat that hit them unexpectedly. And Phil had a very busy day at work but did his best to follow his partner rhythm, but now... He just couldn't go at it again. Not now. 

 

"Phill... Please..." he begged, loud, grabbing the bed sheets with one hand while the other touched his reddened dick, his pink hole twitching and leaking more and more slick. 

 

So Phil used all of his strength to get up and move to the wardrobe, searching for the box where it was kept. It took 2 minutes, with Dan's groans getting louder and louder.

 

He finally came back to bad, with a louder 'poof' when he laid down. He was so fucking tired.

 

But Dan's body didn't care. He was still painfully needed, and Phil could only pass him the ginormous object and watch him.

 

Yes, his eyelids were almost closing, yes, his head was screaming for him to sleep, but he couldn't just ignore that.

 

Ignore how Dan's soft thighs, that were so full of long scratch marks, opened up, his wet and ready hole showing itself for only seconds before he started the insertion.

 

It was so beautiful to see, how the soft skin accepted the object, slowly but steady, while Dan melted with the stretchy feeling.

 

Phil watched it enter, inch by inch, and when Dan's body swallowed most of it, then all of it, he couldn't stop himself from sighing.

 

He moved on the bed and held the base of the dildo that was hanging out of Dan's hot body.

 

His brown eyes looked confused at Phil, but the beta only smiled before pulling it out.

 

Dan's squealed and cried, feeling only the head of the dildo in his body, before, with single a smooth motion, it all came back in.

 

Phil knew he wasn't hurting Dan. They had an established safe-word and practised consentful sex since the beginning, even in heats.

 

But he still asked, "Are you okay baby?"

 

Dan nodded, fast. "Just... Please... Keep moving... Please!"

 

He screamed and his neighbours obviously had listened now. But Phil didn't care. Not now.

 

He kept pulling the dildo, in and out, in and out, hitting all the pleasurable places inside Dan, making a wet delicious sound when the synthetic material found the warmth of Dan's hole.

 

"Are you liking it, my omega?" Phil's voice was rough of tiredness, but that only added to the situation. "Do you like it when I pound you like this?"

 

"Y-yes... I... I do..."

 

"And do you want more?"

 

"Yes... Phil, please... Just..."

 

"Just what?"

 

Dan couldn't answer, he was too lost in himself. But Phil insisted.

 

"Just what?" he asked, with a particular deep thrust with the dildo.

 

"Just... Fuck me... More..."

 

And Phil did it, but it didn't took much for Dan to groan:

 

"I am coming Phil... I can't... I c-can't..."

 

Every rational word just stopped coming out of Dan's mouth and he restrained himself to moan and groan till he came, almost nothing flowing out of his dick, body shaking for longs seconds before it all stopped.

 

It was not over, obviously. It wouldn't be over for a few more days. But, well, now Phil had some help.

 

He took _el forajido_ out his lover and kissed his forehead. Dan retributed with a small peck on his lips and a whisper.

 

"The best beta an omega could ask for."

 

Phil fell asleep straight after that, with a smile on his lips.


End file.
